STR
by Kitsuya Mau Kitty
Summary: Harry Potter never existed Voldermont is just a regular hidden super evil powerful wizard. His heir is at hogwarts but why does he look like harry? is Tom Riddle Jr really his father?


Hello again. Welcome to my fourth story. I was planning this to be my first but things just came up. Harry Potter does not belong to me or its characters. The story begins in the first year during sorting time and there is no Harry potter or Lord Voldermont yet! So enjoy!!!

Chapter 1: STR

Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

_You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
those patient Hufflepuff are true  
and unafraid of work or toil;_

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
if you've a ready mind,  
where those of wit and learning  
will always find their kind;

Or perhaps it will be Slytherin  
So strong they prove their metal  
those cunning folks use any means  
if scores they need to settle.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!

Professor McGonagall opened up a scroll. "When I call your name you shall put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. "Abbott, Hannah."

A pink faced girl placed the hat on her head and sat down, a moment later.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so the sorting went like this. Draco was sorted into Slytherin, Granger was sorted into Ravenclaw; it went on until Perks, Patil and Patil then finally.

"Riddle, Salazar"

A tall willowy raven haired boy walked up. His hair was very long and was tied up with a simple yet strange scaled silver serpent. His eyes were a beautiful emerald but blank. As he walked up a dark jeweled serpent was on his right fore arm.

He up to the stool. He placed the hat on his head. Much to his annoyance it fell past his eyes obscuring his view of the Great hall.

"Hmm, difficult, very difficult plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. There's talent oh my goodness yes - and a thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting, you have a dark past Mr. Riddle, yes, and you know the truth about that night don't you. Now why is it that you have told no one?"

The Sorting Hat seemed to be on Salazar's head a lot longer than other students'. Professor McGonagall moved to check its progress, just as the hat was summing up his choice for him.

"How very cunning and sly of you, quite ruthless too if I do say so. Your mind is one of the most complex ones I have ever seen. You have a lot of similarities with Tom Riddle, now he was a very fine specimen, such a shame he turned to the Dark Arts the way he did. Well Mr. Riddle there's only one place you belong and that's…"

Just as Professor McGonagall was about to take the hat off Salazar and check his progress, the hat shouted triumphantly.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table clapped politely welcoming their newest snake.

He walked calmly to the Slytherin table. Many older Slytherins nodded in acknowledgement and shock. Nobody had expected a Riddle which is a muggle name to go into any other house than Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall opened up a scroll. "When I call your name you shall put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. "Abbott, Hannah."A pink faced girl placed the hat on her head and sat down, a moment later."HUFFLEPUFF!"And so the sorting went like this. Draco was sorted into Slytherin, Granger was sorted into Ravenclaw; it went on until Perks, Patil and Patil then finally. 

"Riddle is it?" asked Draco "What is a muggle like you doing here?"

"I am no muggle I have mud blood and for your info I am Salazar Thomas Riddle son of the famous Voldermont Gaunt little Malfoy. And you should respect me or else face my father's punishment!" Salazar threaten.

"Respect my master's wishes or else" the snake on Salazar's arm poked her head out.

"I don't know what you are trying to pull Sally but trying to up your status is…."

Before Draco finished his sentence a large eagle owl came and dropped him a letter.

He read it and paled greatly.

"Sorry Master Basilisk."


End file.
